Stealing Hearts
by Psyche's Rose
Summary: Au. May and Drew are your average co-ordinators in training at Pokemon Academy. That is until night falls; then they become the infamous thieves Black Dragonair and Dark Flygon. As it turns out, they're rivals in everything, including saving the world!
1. Black Dragonair and Dark Flygon

**Me: Hey everyone! Psyche's Rose here with a constestshipping story that's sure to**_** steal **_**you away! Along with my coauthor, beta-reader, and close personal friend you all know her as Blueglaceon!**

**BG: Hey guys!**

**Drew: (sarcastically) O joy! Another loony authoress who thinks that I'd be dumb enough to date May.**

**May: (humph) I'd never date you in a million years!**

**Drew: I'd never date you, period!**

**Me and BG: (sweatdrop)**

**BG: (May and Drew still fighting in background) Is it always like this?**

**Me: No…It's usually worse.**

**May: ****Psyche's Rose and Blueglaceon do NOT own Pokémon.**

**Me: Do you think we'd be writing this stuff if we did?**

_**May's POV**_

In the technically superior city of LaRousse- on top of the highest tower- stood a dark figure with a veil covering her face and hair; black fingerless gloves covered her hands and an Espeon was perched on her shoulder. At over 700 feet above the ground, she was freezing.

"Alright Misty," the figure said into a small communicator. "I'm goin' in."

"Be careful May-oops! I mean Black Dragonair," Misty said through the communicator. "It looks like they've upgraded the security system since last time."

"Misty, please tell me you didn't send a warning card to the police again," May hissed.

"Sorry May, I already sent it," Misty said, rather embarrassed.

"Geez, Misty what kind of an assistant ARE you!" May nearly shouted.

"Hey! With your skills you should have no problem with them." Misty suggested. "It'll keep you in practice for when you meet some real adversaries."

May jumped down, from building to building, until she was on the rooftop of the LaRousse Museum- which held the largest known collection of jewels, rare paintings, and other artifacts in the world. She slid down the side of the building, using a pulley, and opened the window. It was unlocked. Apparently, even though the security had been upgraded, some idiot forgot to close the window.

_Probably thinking no one would open it from so high up. These people have a lot to learn. _

"Espeon, Psychic," May whispered. Espeon closed its eyes and projected a kind of hologram of the museum. Using the hologram, May could see all the security measures and plotted the easiest route to the Hall of Ancient Artifacts.

_This is way too easy,_ she thought to herself. _Where are all the night guards and the flashing lights? I always see at least __**one**__ by now. So much for upgraded security._

She stretched her leg out and hopped into the room. As soon as she turned on her night vision goggles, she saw something move. Remembering to switch on her electronizer, which turns off all audio and visual devices in the area, May slowly made her way to the Hall of Ancient Artifacts.

In the center of the hall was an enormous diamond held up in the mouth of a dragon shining gold, the museum latest addition. But the jewel wasn't what May was after- it was the dragon.

May took out her can of laser formulator and sprayed it into the hall. Millions of lasers appeared in the hall and of course the control box was on the other side of the room.

Being an expert on gymnastics, May easily slipped through the lasers and turned them off. This all seemed too simple.

She was just about to touch the dragon, when an arrogant voice said behind her, "That was your most pathetic performance yet." Without even looking she could tell he was smirking.

"I didn't ask your opinion, did I Dark Flygon?" May said, turning to face Dark Flygon. He was dressed similarly to her-except he had an Umbreon, and from what she could see of him was handsome.

"I just thought you'd like to take a lesson away from this, seeing as how you're not taking anything else," he said coolly.

"And what makes you say that, Jerk Face? It looks to me like I'm the one who's going to be taking home the prize tonight," she replied in the same tone.

"Not if I can help it. Flygon, GO!" He shouted throwing up a pokéball.

There was a bright flash of light and a Flygon appeared. But it wasn't your everyday Flygon. Where the membrane was supposed to be green, it was black, and the red skin around the eyes was silver. It looked ready to battle.

"A battle, huh? Well, two can play at this game. Dragonair, take the stage!" May yelled throwing up a pokéball.

A bright light and Dragonair was there, too. But this Dragonair, like its opponent, was quite different than usual. Whereas a normal Dragonair had dark blue skin, this one had black skin, and instead of the spheres being dark blue they shined a bright white, emanating pure power.

"Flygon, Hyper Beam!"

"Dragonair, Dragon Rage!"

As the pokémon readied their attacks, men in black suits burst into the room.

Dark Flygon and May whipped their heads quickly, May quietly slipping away the dragon while everyone was distracted.

"This is the LaRousse city police!" Officer Flitch, their leader, yelled. "You are under arrest!"

"Yeah, right," Dark Flygon said with heavy sarcasm in his voice. "Like you could ever catch us."

Simultaneously, May and Dark Flygon mounted on their Pokémon and went straight through the glass ceiling. Millions of pieces of glass fell on the officers, wounding some of them.

"Someday I'll get you two!" The Officer Flitch shouted. "And when I do, you'll be in jail for so long I'll be dead by the time you're out!"

May couldn't help but laugh at this. _Yeah Officer, you'll catch us._ She thought to herself. _And rain will turn into Mankeys when it falls from the sky and I'll get an A in Science. Get real._

Out loud she said, "Looks like our work here is done, eh Espeon?" Espeon nodded silently and they headed for home.

_**Drew's POV**_

Drew Hayden slowly staggered into the family mansion, (his family owns half of LaRousse) tired from the night's work. The second he walked in, he was bombarded with questions by his assistant, Ash.

Ash had worked for Drew as a part time job because he and his mother were so poor. Since the two families were very close, the Hayden family let the Ketchums stay with them and even paid for Ash to go to school with Drew. In exchange Ash was Drew's assistant for all his missions.

"Did you get it?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, not." Drew said a little gloomy.

"Come on Drew, you can't keep missing it every night," Ash scolded him. "Remember what happened last time?"

Drew sat down in his favorite chair and slowly stroked Umbreon. "How could I forget? But why can't I just neutralize it there? It'd be so much easier. No having to try and sneak something large out of a top secret base. Just zap it and leave."

A man with dark green hair walked up behind him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Because we can't take the chance of someone activating it again, Drew." his father said.

"Humph," was all Drew could muster.

"Try harder next time, son," his father encouraged, his own green eyes shining. "After all, you'll have forever to practice." Drew only rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess," Ash said, slightly annoyed, "**she **was there again, wasn't she?" Luckily, Drew's father had left to get some coffee, so he didn't hear a single word about who "she" was.

"I swear, this would all be so much easier if she didn't try to steal everything I'm stealing at the exact same time," Drew grumbled. "It's almost as if she's trying to stop me from getting it."

"Well boys. You better get to bed," Drew's father yelled from the kitchen. "You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," the boys replied, and headed to their bedrooms.

_**May's POV **_

Misty looked out from her window.

_May is awfully late. _

She felt a tap on her shoulder, turned around, and felt a hand cover her mouth as she shrieked. Then she saw May's face.

"Calm down. It's just me."

"Did you get it?"

"Of course," May winked, pulling out a bag from her backpack. "How could I not?"

Misty squealed.

"I take it that May's got the dragon?" a deep voice rumbled out.

"That's right, Dad," May said, grinning like a 5 year old girl. "I've done it again!"

"That's my girl," her father, Norman said, hugging her. "A chip off the old block, eh, Caroline?"

Caroline responded with a roll of her eyes, but smiled at her daughter.

"Well, we better take it down to the lab for testing." As soon as Caroline and Norman left, Misty started questioning May.

"Was a certain Dark Flygon present?"

"Maybe…"

"Did said Flygon try to steal the dragon?"

"Maaaaybe…"

"And did a certain Dark Flygon boil when you stole said dragon?"

"Probably…"

"Brilliant." The two girls grinned at each other.

"May, honey, you better get to bed. You too, Misty; your parents and sister's are already asleep."

Misty's father had gambled away the family's earnings, but he was close friends with Norman, who was a nice man. He sympathized with the family and had them stay with him. He paid for everything the family needed, even schooling. Misty's sister's had all graduated from their college, but since Misty was the same age as May, he had her become May's assistant for her missions.

But Misty was more than just May's assistant. She was her best friend. Someone she could confide everything to.

But she certainly wouldn't tell her best friend about how many Butterfree a certain Flygon caused in her stomach.

**Me****: ****So how'd you like the chapter?**

**May: I loved it. All the suspense**

**Drew: It's the craziest thing you've ever written yet Rosie**

**Me: (growls) you're treading dangerous waters grasshead.**

**BG: uh Drew, you might not want to get on her bad side. She's writing this chapter and she can make you do whatever she wants.**

**Me: And BG's writing part of the next chapter so you might not want to cross her either.**

**BG: Rosie and I are open to suggestions, so include them in your review.**

**May: Hey! How come Blueglaceon gets to call you Rosie but not us?**

**BG: because I'm special. I'm the co author.**

**Me: Well, if you want more of this story**

**BG: Please**

**ME: Please**

**May: Pretty Please**

**Drew: I'm not doing it**

**Me: (Makes minor adjustments in story) Here Drew.**

**Drew: (blushes) Review!**


	2. Just a typical day at school part 1

**Me: We're back****!**

**BG: After a long break.**

**May: took you girls so long?**

**BG&Me: Homework.**

**Drew: (sarcasm) Then why are you writing this? Your homework must be much more important than this story.**

**May: Drew, you're just mad because they put you in charge of fan control.**

**Me: We did?**

**BG: I did. I also made sure to invite Drew's fan-girls. ;) **

**Me: Nice work, Blue! (High fives)**

**May: Psyche's Rose and Blueglaceon do NOT own Pokémon, **

**BG: I don't know who gave you kids that idea in the first place. If we did there would be a whole series dedicated to **

**contestshipping. :P **

**Me: There will be a definition on galactic belts at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Drew Hayden was dragged up from his deep, dark sleep by a small, black Pokémon jumping up and down on the bed. Drew rolled over, hoping it was just a figment of his imagination. It wasn't.

"Umbreon!" Drew groaned. "Couldn't you let me sleep in just this one time?" Umbreon shook his head and motioned toward the alarm clock. It was flashing 4:59 am.

"Shoot!" Drew threw off the covers and ran to the dresser. "Umbreon, go wake up Ash! Dad's going to kill us if we're late for training."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Drew could hear Ash's scream from the next room as Pikachu did its morning shock.

"Or maybe not."

Drew threw on a pair on dark blue jeans with a deep green galactic belt and a black t-shirt with the school symbol- a black and white poke ball. Over that he wore a dark green hoody jacket outlined in black.

As Drew made his way out into the gigantic hall, Umbreon lightly hopped onto his shoulder, its usual perch. At the same time, Ash rushed out into the hall with Pikachu sitting contently on his yellow and black Hoenn Pokémon League finalist hat given to him by his dad.

"Looks like you finally got up," Drew said in mock surprise. Ash was wearing a white t-shirt with the school symbol on it and light blue jeans. He had on his usual yellow galactic belt and yellow vest with a lightning symbol on it.

"You know," Ash said with a yawn. "I never figured out how you have the energy to be sarcastic in the mornings, Drew. Is it because we had to start waking up an hour earlier then usual last week or is it because some hot chick beat you to the prize last night?"

Drew scoffed as they raced to the training grounds. "That was just a fluke. Next time, she won't even have time to blink."

"So I take it it's both then." Drew slapped Ash behind the head.

"Shut up."

* * *

**-Some time later at the training grounds**

"Now, come on boys," Mr. Hayden said, with his timer in his hand. "You have to jog the next mile in 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?" Ash yelled, outraged. "What do we need all this training for, anyways? I don't think we'll have to run this fast while robbing."

"But what about when there's a police car behind you coming from 50 miles per hour?" Mr. Hayden countered. Ash sighed. He was never good at arguing.

"Come on, Dad," Drew said sarcastically. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to let them follow me?"

"Well, of course not, son," his father said, looking at his boy proudly, with a glint in his eyes. "You've got Hayden blood in you. But it never hurts to stay fit. Especially at your age, with all the ladies after you. That goes for you too, Ash."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Right now, I just care more about getting sleep than girls. I never go on any of the missions, anyways, so it doesn't matter to me."

"Yes, but you work in the sidelines. For that, you need a sharp mind and for a sharp mind, you need an alert body."

"I won't have an alert body if I don't get any sleep," Ash grumbled to Drew.

"Did you say something, Ash?" Mr. Hayden asked.

"Ash was just reminding me about the English homework we have to turn in today," Drew hastily said, elbowing Ash in the ribs. "Weren't you, Ash?"

Ash had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. "Yeah, pages 237- 239 for Mr. Gareth."

"Speaking of school," Mr. Hayden looked at his watch, "looks like you two are going to be late if you don't if you don't hurry up." And with that the boys bolted out of the training grounds.

"Was the elbow really necessary?" Ash wined, rubbing his stomach.

"Don't be such a big baby. We didn't even finish the homework in the first place. Let's just get to school. We'll see if we can do it in homeroom."

And with that, they ran out the door to school with Umbreon and Pikachu chasing after them. It was the normal morning routine.

"May, Misty, come downstairs, please! You'll be late!" Caroline called up the stairs. May flew out of her bed, while Misty ran out of the bathroom.

"When did you get up?" May asked, looking at Misty, who had already brushed and showered.

"Ten minutes ago. I tried to wake you up, but you should've seen yourself. Kicking and screaming, like you were being kidnapped."

"Shut up. You're a terrible kidnapper anyways," said May, blushing tomato red, walking to the bathroom. Misty snickered.

She came out 5 minutes later in a plain, white T-shirt, with a black, thin vest over it and black capris. The vest was outline with red thread and her pokéballs were clipped snuggly to her fire red galactic belt. On her head was her trademark bandanna and on her shoulder was her partner Espeon (everyone has a Pokémon partner who stays out of the ball 24/7).

Misty, who was already strapping herself up, was wearing a short sleeve, blue T-shirt, and denim jeans with a light blue galactic belt. An Azurill snuggled happily in her arms.

"Hurry up May!" Misty yelled, snapping on her helmet. "We're gonna be late again!"

"I'm coming!" Trying to get her red in-line roller-skates on, May shouted, "Don't have a cow!"

2 minutes later they dashed out the door and were racing off to school with Espeon and Azurill chasing after them on a skateboard. It was the normal morning routine.

"Sorry we're late, Professor!" May and Misty said together as they ran into Battle Strategy Class or BSC as it was called by the students. BSC was where the students were taught how to plan out battles, look ahead, use their pokémon the best to their advantage, and how to win even when they didn't have the advantage.

The elderly man simply looked at his watch and said, "By 3 seconds." He smiled while May grinned at Misty with a triumphant look on her face. "Have a seat." The two girls took their seats.

"Teacher's pet," a voice came from the doorway. May felt her hands curl into a fist when she recognized the familiar voice.

The Professor looked at the young boy, disapprovingly. "Mr. Hayden, you know I hate it when you refer to my students who do their work and listen to the teacher like that. Shame on you. At least May and Misty isn't the ones who finished all their homework in homeroom."

The class laughed and May couldn't help but crack a smile. Drew just rolled his eyes. Professor Oak was a kind man who was acted well with his students that did what they were supposed to, but asserted sternness when necessary.

"Now let's begin with the lesson," Professor Oak continued. "You're homework assignment was to create a doubles battle agenda for your team, deciding which pokémon would work best with each other. Is everyone finished?"

"Yes," everyone chorused.

"Alright then," said Professor Oak. "Let's get to the battle arena, shall we?"

"I want you to divide up into the groups you're in. Trainers on the left, coordinators on the right," Professor Oak told them. "You'll be battling within your groups. Whoever the top three are in each group will receive 10 extra credit points on their next test, that could raise your score from a +D to a –C."

A lot of chattering started. "5 points? I'm definitely gonna get this. Ha, everyone in this class sucks." May glared at whoever said that. _I'll show them_, she thought.

When everyone was in position, Professor Oak said, "Alright, let's start off with our first pair."

* * *

**-This went on until there were two trainers and three coordinators left.**

**~ May vs. Brianna**

"Now for the semi-finals. And to up the stacks, the winner will receive 15 points on their next test instead of 5, possibly raising their score from a D to a B." Professor Oak looked down at his list. "From the coordinator section we will have May Maple and Brianna Bahaman. This will be a traditional contest battle with a five minute time limit."

The girls took their places on the stage.

The boys in the trainers group and the coordinators group started doing wolf whistles. Some had the nerve to even say things like, "Hey May, how big are you now, C or D?" or "Brianna, are you wearing the lacy black or the snowy white today?"

May grabbed her pokéballs and threw them in the air. "Glaceon, Gardevoir, take the stage!" There was a white flash of light and in front of her stood the ice evelution and the elegant psychic Pokémon.

"Lopunny, Scyther, I choose you!" Brianna shouted. The bunny Pokémon hopped out of the white light soon followed by the mantis Pokémon.

"Begin!" Professor Oak shouted.

"Double team, Scyther. Lopunny, hold onto Scyther and use Agility." The two speedy Pokémon held onto each other as they started moving at, what felt like, the speed of light. They were creating a little dust tornado, which was making it hard to see.

"Gardevoir, use Psybeam!" Gardevoir let out the colorful beam energy from between her hands. However, it did not have the desired affect. Instead of hurting the target, it bounced off it. Briana lost a quarter of her points because of the beauty of this move.

_What? They're moving so fast that the beam is bouncing off them? Two can play at this game. _

"Gardevoir, use confusion to stop them, and Glaceon, use quick attack with ice beam. Let's go!" Gardevoir attempted to use confusion to control the opponents, but not before:

"Lopunny, take a quick leap in the air and use shadow ball." Lopunny jumped high in the air, and was twirling elegantly, as it used shadow ball. The dark spheres aimed all around the field, knocking into Gardevoir. However, Glaceon, who was already moving very quickly, jumped on top of each of the shadow balls, until it got up to where Lopunny was. Both coordinators lost points.

"Ice beam, once more!" Glaceon released a beam of freezing ice, causing Lopunny to freeze up and fall. Brianna lost half of her points, left with only a quarter, while May had a third of her's left. There was on minute left on the clock. Scyther stopped its double team. "Quick, you two. Gardevoir, use Will-O-Wisp and Glaceon, use blizzard!"

Glaceon unleashed a powerful blizzard while Gardevoir let loose beautiful blue flames. Scyther was no match for either of these, and was knocked out quickly.

"May, Glaceon, and Gardevoir are the winners!"

* * *

**~ Misty vs. Ash**

"From the Trainer section we have Misty Celadon and Ash Ketchum. This will be a normal pokémon battle with no time limit. First trainer to have both of their pokémon faint loses."

As the two trainers take their places on the stage, their fans go into the traditional argument.

"Ash is totally going to win!" The Ash fan girls shout. "He's the best there is! There's no way Misty could beat him!"

"Misty is the best in the school!" Misty's fan boys retorted. "She's got this one in the bag!"

"Hey Misty," Ash yelled, "Let's get on with this. I wanna prove how right my fan-girls are."

Misty put one hand on her hip. "Sorry, Ash, but I'm afraid your fan-girls are going to be very disappointed."

"Begin!" Professor Oak shouted.

Misty took one pokéball and threw it in the air, her Azurill jumping off her shoulder after it. "Azurill! Gyarados! Let's go!" There was a bright flash of light and next to Azurill stood the large dragon-like water pokémon.

Ash grabbed a pokéball from his belt and threw it in the air. "Pikachu! Sceptile! I choose you!" Another flash of light and the forest pokémon appeared in front of him followed by the electric mouse pokémon.

"Gyarados use Ice Fang. Azurill use Water Gun." Gyarados sent daggers of ice at Sceptile while Azurill did a Water Gun so powerful that Pikachu almost went flying.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt. Sceptile use Quick Attack." Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity up the current of water from Azurill's Water Gun. The shock was super powerful and poor little Azurill fainted. Sceptile used Quick Attack to avoid Ice Fang and slammed into the giant pokémon. The attack did little damage.

_If I use another water attack then Pikachu will just use another lightning attack and I'll lose. And Hyper Beam takes too long to charge. Ash'll have me in a second, _Misty thought._ I didn't want to do this now, I don't even know what it does, but it's my only chance._

"Gyarados use Dragon Rage." Gyarados went into a blind rage sending hyper beams every which way. Ash's pokémon were frantically dodging the attacks but each time was a narrow miss. Gyarados didn't seem to care what happened and even decided to attack the academy. It was totally out of Misty's control.

_Great!_ Ash thought. _If I lose this, I won't be the only one who's toast._

"Pikachu use Flash and then Thunderbolt. Sceptile use Leaf Storm." Pikachu's Flash blinded Gyarados long enough to stop the hyper beam attacks. Sceptile sent millions of razor sharp leaves it too. Pikachu used its Thunderbolt to charge each of the leaves with electricity. Gyarados was no match for this combo attack and quickly fainted.

"Ash, Pikachu, and Sceptile are the winners," Professor Oak proclaimed.

* * *

**~ May vs. Drew**

"Alright, now that we've got the entire Gyarados situation figured out, let's go on to the next battle. It's the two favorites of the coordinators, May Maple and Drew Hayden."

All of the fans screamed. People screamed random things like "Drew let me have your baby!" or "May, please go out with me!"

"Settle down everyone!" Professor Oak yelled. "Or else we'll run out of time for this class. Now this contest will be a traditional contest battle with a 5 minute time limit. If May wins this she'll be two up on Drew. If Drew wins they'll have an even score for best school coordinator."

May and Drew took their places on the stage. The two long time rivals sized each other up, predicting and calculating the other's possible pokémon choices and moves.

"May, you can do this!" Her fan boys shouted. "Kick that grasshead's pokémon off the stage."

"Drew will totally win this," Drew's fan girls said. "May's got no chance."

"Hey May," Drew yelled, "has your battle style improved at all, cause your pokéblock sure haven't."

"And this is coming from the boy whose ego is second only the planet in size," May retorted.

"Will you two stop flirting for 5 minutes? That way we can get on with this battle," Professor Oak commented.

"We're not FLIRTING!" May and Drew said simultaneously.

"Whatever. Let the battle begin!"

Together, the two coordinators took a pokéball from their galactic belts and threw them in the air, their evelution partners following close behind.

"Umbreon, Roselia, Let's go!"

"Espeon, Ninetails, Take the stage."

A bright flash of light and the four pokémon stood in front of their respective coordinators. Ninetails' coat was the color of snow and Espeon's red gem seemed to glow with anticipation. Roselia's flowers were beautifully blooming and Umbreon's black and yellow coat had a shiny gloss to it.

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf! Umbreon, use Moonlight!" Roselia sent out a flourish of glowing leaves out into a moonlit night. May lost a fifth of her points for the beauty of this attack.

"Espeon, use Quick Attack! Ninetails, use Protect!" A green bubble formed around Ninetails just in time to protect it from Magical Leaf. Espeon used Quick Attack to gracefully dodge all of the Magical Leaf and effectively slam into Roselia. Drew lost a fifth of his points for his poor defense.

"Roselia, use Giga Drain on Ninetails! Umbreon use Sand Attack to dig underground!" Roselia sucked the energy from Ninetails so fast that it couldn't use Protect. Umbreon used Sand Attack to go underground and cover up the hole behind it.

"Ninetails, use ember! Espeon use Future Sight!" Ninetails used the last of its energy and sent out a cascade of fire balls at Roselia. Both Roselia and Ninetails fainted instantly.

"Umbreon, use Tackle!"

"Espeon, use Helping Hand!"

Umbreon sprung up from the ground underneath Espeon just as Espeon formed Reflect. Espeon was thrown into the air, but thanks to Reflect, she was unhurt and landed gracefully on her feet. Umbreon and Espeon circled each other, waiting for the command to attack, looking for an opening.

"Umbreon, use Confusion Ray!"

"Espeon, use Psybeam!"

The blue Confusion Ray and the Pink Psybeam met dead center in the circle. Both were equally powerful and neither side was budging.

"Umbreon, use Tackle!" Umbreon quickly ducked out of the stalemate and used Tackle to pin down Espeon.

"Espeon use Tail Whip!"

"Umbreon use Tail Whip!"

Espeon used Tail Whip to try to get Umbreon off her, but got tangled up with Umbreon's Tail Whip.

Out of desperation May shouted, "Espeon, use Last Resort!"

"Umbreon, use Helping Hand!"

Umbreon formed Protect around himself just in time. Espeon gave off a blast of energy that effectively destroyed most of the stage. When the dust cleared, Espeon was barely standing while Umbreon was still standing over her almost completely unharmed. Without any energy left, Espeon fainted.

"Drew, Umbreon, and Roselia are the winners!"

* * *

**Me: This is the product of months of frustrating writer's block and boredom on a trip to the Grand Canyon**

**May: Frankly I did not see that end coming**

**BG: Me either**

**Drew: I thought you were the co-author**

**BG: I'm more of a beta-reader now, too much homework. Rosie writes most of it.**

**May: What's a galactic belt? **

**BG: (reads from the**_** Idiot's Guide to Psyche's Rose's Unreal Fanfiction Inventions**_**) Galactic Belt (n.) – Psyche's Rose's invention based on the bakugan belt in Bakugan Battle Brawlers to replace backpacks. It holds pokéballs, medicine, and items through shrinkage technology. Now almost a necessity in the pokémon world and the fashion world, it is customized for every different trainer. No two are exactly alike, even if the buyers are identical twins. It is worn by putting through three belt loops on one side and letting the rest fall against your hip on the other side. **

**Me: I'm sorry I have to do this but I'm not getting enough reviews to know whether or not to keep this story up so I've got a new condition.**

**BG: Every reviewer has to include a rating for 1 to 10 on how good you think this story is.**

**May: The total ratings will be added up and if they reach the magic number then Rose will update**

**Drew: If not, Rose will discontinue Stealing Hearts. Yes!**

**Me, BG, May: Smacks Drew in the back of the head with malet***

**Me: I really don't want to discontinue this story. ****;; I think it's getting really good and I've got big plans for it. So if you like it as much as I do rate high (off the scale ratings will count as 15)**

**Magic Number: 45**


End file.
